nintendofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Wii Speak
Allgemeines Nintendo hat schon einige spaßige und nützliche Dinge für die Wii Spiele erfunden; es gibt Wii Wireless Tastaturen, Lenkräder, Baseballschläger usw. Jetzt hat Nintendo die Wii Games Welt revolutioniert, mit Wii Speak. Jetzt kann mit einem Kompatibelnen Spiel endlich nicht nur gechattet, sondern auch gesprochen werden, Wii Speak machts möglich. Ob nahe Distanz oder am Ende der Welt, mit der thumb|Wii Speak MikrofonOnline Funktion kann man bei spielen wie z.B. Monster Hunter Tri oder Animal Crossing Wild World sprechen, leider sind das auch soziemlich die einzigen Kompatiblen Spiele für Wii Speak, was sich hoffentlich bald ändert. Trozdem war es ziemlich klug gerade bei Monster Hunter Tri, denn so kann der Monsterjäger seinen mitjägern Befehle geben, um Hilfe bitten, Dinge erzählen und und und. Bei Animal Crossing Wil World kann jderzeit mit den Leuten die Online sind gesprochen werden. Es können sich sogar nur zwei in einem Raum in dem Spiel treffen. Es ist nicht nur viel gemütlicher, sondern auch nützlicher, denn dann kann man seiem Freund erzählen wo z.B. ein Fossil zu finden ist, oder wo man gerade einen Schmetterling fangen kann. Sehr nützlich und gemütlich! Bedienung Sobald das Wii Speak aufgebaut ist, kann man es im Wii Menü unter Wii Online Optionen Konfigurieren. Hat man alles korrekt gemacht und es besteht eine Internet Verbindung muss man das Spiel auswählen und im Online Modus Spielen. Meistebs erledigt sich der Rest dann von selbst, man brauch nur noch loszureden! Aufbau Das Nintendo Wii Speak besteht aus Mikrofon, USB Anschluss und ,,Akku´´, es ist Kinderleichtthumb|Wii Speak aufzustellen: Das Mirkofon sollte auf der Wii Fernbedienungsantenne aufgestellt werden, und bei Tieren sollte man das Kabel gut verstecken! Das USB Kabel steckt man hinten in der Wii in einen der USB Anschlüsse, was natürlich wiederum bedeutet das ein USB Anschluss in der Wii belegt ist, und nur noch einer übrig ist. Übersicht Hier könnt ihr eine Produkbeschreibung von Amazon.de sehen, dort steht nocheinmal alles Detailiert beschrieben: Videospiele sind Gesellschaftsspiele. Gemeinsam Spaß haben, spielen und kommunizieren, ob unter Freunden oder in der Familie, das wird mit Wii jetzt noch einfacher - auch über weite Distanzen. Nintendo bringt das Wii Speak-Mikrofon heraus und öffnet den Besitzern der Heimkonsole zugleich den neuen Wii Speak-Kanal. Beide verbinden die Wii-Fans in aller Welt noch enger miteinander. Denn jetzt können sie über die kostenlose Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection jederzeit direkt miteinander sprechen. Obendrein macht die innovative Funktion den Weg frei zu einer neuen Dimension an Spieltiefe: Animal Crossing: Let’s Go to the City, der erste Wii-Titel, der auch die spielerischen Möglichkeiten des neuen Features nutzt, ist ebenfalls erhältlich (nicht im Lieferumfang enthalten). Das Wii Speak-Zubehör wird an einen der USB-Anschlüsse auf der Rückseite der Wii-Konsole angeschlossen und in der Regel auf der Sensorleiste angebracht. Ein blaues Licht an der Vorderseite des Zubehörs zeigt Ihnen an, wenn es einsatzbereit ist, und ebnet den Weg zu angeregten Unterhaltungen! Das Wii Speak-Zubehör kann eine große Bandbreite an Geräuschen im Raum erfassen und ermöglicht es jedem, der am Fernseher sitzt, sich jederzeit zu beteiligen. Das Mikrofon wird über den neuen Wii Speak-Kanal aktiviert. Er ist ganz einfach über das Wii-Hauptmenü zugänglich und erlaubt es bis zu vier Wii-Besitzern, wo immer sie leben, ihre Konsolen über eine Internet-Verbindung miteinander zu verbinden: sei es, um zu reden, um sich gegenseitig Fotos oder Textbotschaften zu schicken - oder um das Spielerlebnis miteinander zu teilen. mehr... Kategorie:Wii Kategorie:Zubehör